In the field of electronic and computer devices, there is a need for electrically isolating electrical devices and circuit elements from one another in a manner such that enables electrical isolation between the two elements but still enables information, signal, or energy to be transmitted between the circuit elements. In one example, information can be transmitter between a pair of galvanically isolated coils. Additionally, such galvanic isolation can be used in conjunction with capacitive circuitry.
In one example, a prior art primary coil can be placed relatively closely to a secondary coil to achieve reasonably good enable a reasonable degree of inductive (electromagnetic) energy transmission and sufficient electrical isolation between the coils. The trade off is always distance yields improved galvanic isolation but at the cost of decreasing energy transmission between the primary and secondary coils.
What is needed is a galvanic isolation structure that provides good galvanic isolation and also enables very small distances between the associated circuit elements to enable good transmission of non-electrical energy between the associated circuit elements (in one example, between coil elements in an inductive circuit).
Moreover, existing solutions have a number of material and performance difficulties, cost issues, and fabrication issues resulting in increased fabrication costs, insufficient performance, and higher failure rates in the packages currently available.
Additionally, existing layouts present relatively large surface areas as well as packages and galvanic isolation structures where a thinner and smaller form factor would be desirable.
These limitations become increasingly problematic when faced with the decreasing size of consumer electronic devices. Accordingly, a need for devices (including inductive and capacitive circuitry) having a smaller “footprint” is desirable. The depicted prior art converter package 10 has a very large surface area.
Accordingly, as explained in this patent, an improved galvanic isolation substrate and associated package is an object of this invention as it an improved inductor element. It is one of the objects of this patent to provide such a package and modes for its manufacture.